


The Grimm

by KadiRose0101



Series: The Killer's Daughter [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadiRose0101/pseuds/KadiRose0101
Relationships: Fred Weasley/George Weasley, George Weasley/Reader
Series: The Killer's Daughter [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997173
Kudos: 7





	The Grimm

"They say when you are missing someone that they are probably feeling the same, but I don't think it's possible for you to miss me as much as I'm missing you right now."  
\- Edna St. Vincent Millay

11\. The Grimm

After yesterday's hectic events, Dumbledore and the other professors had taken great caution on keeping the school under lock-down until they found Sirius. After almost an entire day, the students were still cooped up in the great hall just waiting for news on something. Rumors still flowed through the hall about where he might be and who helped him get into the castle. Some still theorized that Euphemia had assisted her father, but she had no idea how he could have possibly gotten past the school's defenses.

It was just starting to get dark outside when they called the search off, finding no evidence of the missing convict. They sent all the students back to their houses for the rest of the evening and decided that classes would be resumed tomorrow.

Euphemia was relieved, to say the least. She was ecstatic that they hadn't found him because she knew he would be sent back to the same small jail cell in Azkaban with stricter guard watch and he would never get back out. Knowing that he had gotten away, she was thrilled. The other students had not been as excited about the news.

Some students had gone back downstairs for food in the great hall. Euphemia had gone back down after dropping off her belongings in the dormitory and taking a shower. After sitting in the great hall and not being able to shower earlier that morning, she felt kind of grimy. A shower was definitely in order, so she walked over to her trunk and pulled out an outfit before heading to the bathroom. She stripped out of her clothes and stepped into the shower.

She started washing her body and felt her hands going over the many scars that she had obtained from that one night back in October. No matter how many times she saw them, she was always shocked they were there because it felt so unreal at times. She had a large pale portion on her leg where the wolf had gnawed for a long time; deep scars on her abdomen from the wolf's sharp claws; long scratches going up her arms; and the four scratches on both of her shoulders from when she had startled Moony.

Sometimes she wished she had gotten a different animal for her animagus as maybe she wouldn't have obtained as many scars, but she thought it was because of her intent. She wanted to become an animagus for the purpose of helping Remus, to help a wolf from tearing itself apart from every single full moon. Maybe she had gotten the grim wolf because it would be accepted by Moony easier than a bunny rabbit. She also thought that maybe her father had something to do with it.

Euphemia finished washing her body and hair and got out, wrapping a towel around her body. She dried off quickly and rung out her hair so it could air dry. She had picked out a black turtleneck for her shirt and then a pair of slightly over-sized green overalls with embroidered sunflowers on them. It would keep her warm since it was still a tad chilly in the castle. She slipped on a pair of socks and then threw on a pair of combat boots. Her curly white hair trailed over her shoulders and down to her waist. 

She looked in the mirror and realized she looked even paler than usual. Her skin was practically icy, as if she hadn't seen the sun in months or if she were some sort of nocturnal creature that didn't go out during daylight. She had been spending the majority of her free-time inside the castle, specifically the library, studying for next year and a little into fifth year. Maybe George was right about Euphemia needing to take some time to enjoy herself.

She conjured a jet of hot air and dried the rest of her hair that was still damp and it fell into bigger and puffier curls. She tried to flatten it a little, but it just puffed up even more. She knew she could always change her hair if she wanted it to be a different length, different texture, different anything with just a thought, but she liked her natural default. She tried to use her metamorphmagus abilities as minimally as possible but enjoyed them for pranks because she could easily get away with acting as someone else.

She finished the rest of her routine and walked downstairs to see several of her friends already sitting at the table. She took a seat next to Harry since Fred and George were nowhere to be found, which was unusual, especially when there was food involved.

She figured they had gone off to start pulling pranks again. After being cooped up in a confined space with the rest of the school, it gave them plenty of time to start thinking up ideas for a final prank of the year.

Euphemia finished dinner early and decided to head back to the common room and get back to studying the fourth year curriculum like she did every evening on a school night. She had fallen behind since being stuck in the great hall for the night. The young witch was walking up the winding and twisting staircases when footsteps sounded behind her. 

"Effie, hold up for a second," she heard the voice call behind her. She turned around and saw Harry standing there. He was wearing a black sweatshirt, a powder blue tee-shirt, jeans, and a simple pair of trainers.

"What can I help you with on this fine evening?" She asked in a kind, but amused voice.

"It's Hagrid," she raised an eyebrow in confusion. 

"What's wrong with Hagrid? Last time I saw him he was doing fine." She spoke, not understanding what the issue could possibly be. 

"Remember when Buckbeak attacked Draco because he was being daft?" He asked.

She nodded. "I remember," she still wasn't able to connect the dots between Hagrid, Draco, and Buckbeak.

"Well, Draco had told his father about the situation and Mr. Malfoy took it way out of proportion and got a petition signed to execute Buckbeak." Harry continued and Euphemia's eyes went wide with shock and then her hair flashed red in anger.

"That little brat," she said, thinking of her idiotic cousin.

Harry stopped her in her anger. "I don't think it was Draco's intention, I think he was just simply complaining to his father, and Mr. Malfoy is known to take extremes. I mean he tried to kill me last year after Voldemort didn't succeed." She remembered hearing that Lucius Malfoy had almost used an unforgivable curse on Harry that day, frustrated that his house-elf had been freed from the Malfoy family. "That's beside the point though, the execution date is today."

She gasped and her eyes began to water. "Is there any way we can stop them?" She asked, sounding a little bit shakier than before.

"Yes, but it'll be illegal." He responded.

She nodded her head nervously. "Let's do it," she responded, nervous but certain. He nodded in return.

"Follow me," Harry stated and Euphemia ran after him and the two met up with Ron and Hermione. "Hey," they turned around and smiled at them.

"Ready?" Ron asked. The group nodded and started heading down to Hagrid's hut. Once they were over the bridge they saw Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle standing behind one of the large stones. Hermione stormed forward with her wand pointed at Draco who now looked afraid for his life. Strange, since he always acted so strong in every other instance.

"You fowl loathsome evil little cockroach!" She shouted.

"Hermione..." Euphemia said cautiously as she moved forward down the steps, about to go and calm her friend down from hexing her cousin.

Ron stepped up next to her. "He's not worth it," he stated trying to dissuade her from any further actions. Hermione reluctantly pulled back from the shaking boy and started walking back to the group. But Draco, thinking he had gotten off the hook, started laughing. Hermione whipped back around and slammed her fist into his face. 

Euphemia gasped at her friend making such a violent move, but felt an odd sense of pride in her taking action. At least she didn't use magic to hurt him, she thought to herself.

Draco ran off in the opposite direction, Crabbe and Goyle trailing behind him. Euphemia looked at Hermione in shock, but let a small smile slip onto her face. She couldn't deny that Draco deserved it. He hadn't been as much of a nuisance this year but was still being a pain nonetheless.

Once Draco and the other two had gone, the small group made it down to Hagrid's, not seeing any sign of an executioner or ministry-related signs. Euphemia was the first to knock on Hagrid's door. The half-giant opened the door with a sad smile and looked down at the teenagers.

"What're you four doin' down here?" He asked as he motioned them inside. He closed the door and they stood in the middle of the small hut.

Euphemia sighed. "We're here to help Buckbeak," She replied.

"How do you think you're goin' do that?" He asked in reply, looking at the teenagers incredulously. 

Harry spoke up next. "Can't tell you how, but we've got it covered." He responded. 

Hagrid let out an exasperated sigh. "It's illegal. You could get in trouble."

"Trouble is my middle name," Euphemia responded and Hermione cracked up at this.

"Yeah, right." She glared at the bushy-haired girl, playfully. Soon after, they heard another set of heavy knocks at the door. She rushed towards the back door with the others, and they unlatched it and waited for the go-ahead as they started to see disappearing figures into the house. They booked it for the large pumpkins and saw a very much alive Buckbeak.

They hid behind some enormous pumpkins until the coast was clear. How were we going to be able to get Buckbeak? She thought to herself. Before Euphemia could think of anything, Hermione sprinted forward and started to try untangling the chain from a wooden post. She was struggling, and there wasn't really any time. They needed to get out of there before they were caught. 

"Follow me," Euphemia spoke before shifting into her animagus form and Ron and Harry looked over at her in horror. They were very much startled by the white wolf that stood in front of them now. The boys stood there in shock and panic as they wondered if they should follow Euphemia or wait for Hermione. 

The other girl had to give up untangling Buckbeak's chain because there was no way they could get the big bird out of there in time. Hermione ran back over to them. 

"Effie said to follow her, so follow her!" She whisper-yelled to the boys. Euphemia ran forward and they quickly sprinted up the hill back to their original point at the rocks. They saw Fudge, Dumbledore, Hagrid, and the executioner step outside of the hut and saw the executioner walk over in Buckbeak's direction. The bird was cut off from their view because of the tree line but knew the big bird was still there as the chain had gotten stuck.

The executioner sharpened his scythe one last time and raised it over his head. Euphemia turned away and then heard a loud slice that seemed to echo through the hills and then silence. She winced and let out a dry sob, that sounded a lot like a cough since she was in wolf form. The crows that had been surrounding the area flew away squawking.

Buckbeak was dead.

The rat that sat in Ron's hands started squirming around and bit Ron's finger. He let out a slight yelp before dropping the rat on the ground. It started to run away and Ron followed suit. They all shouted after him to stop, noticing the direction he was headed in.

The whomping willow started to swing its branches around in defense, awakening as it noticed the presence of people. Ron had gotten side-swiped by a branch and landed on the other side. He was about to get whacked again when Euphemia ran over to grab him by the arm and yank him out of the way. She had grabbed him gently enough, but hard enough that he wasn't flattened to a crisp.

Then everything seemed to go into chaos as Ron was being dragged by his leg with his stupid rat in his hands. Euphemia ran forward and yipped, trying to bite at the other wolf. She didn't even pay attention to the fact that she was running towards the whomping willow and got smacked in the side by a tree branch whipping at her. She landed in the dirt and grass in a heap of pain.

Harry and Hermione came running up to her. She shook her head and got up, wincing as she felt immense pain in her side. She stood there for a moment and tried to regain some strength and ran for the hole, dodging the branches. She hit the knot on the base of the tree and the branches stopped swinging.

She shifted back and knelt down, placing her hands on the grass to steady herself. She was feeling a little light-headed, but she knew she would get back to herself in a few moments. She felt a hand settle on her shoulder and looked over to Harry.

"Effie, are you alright?" Harry asked.

She nodded. "I just need a second, but you need to go. Ron needs your help," she said and shoved him towards the hole at the base of the tree.

"What about you?" He pushed.

"I'll catch up in a minute, you go." She said and pushed him toward the tree again, this time complying. He looked back for a moment before heading inside. Hermione followed him.

She sat there for a moment, letting the world settle instead of the spinning it was currently doing. She always got lightheaded after switching from her animagus to her human form. It was a bit disorienting and she had learned her lesson by falling over the first time that it had happened. Once her vision had settled, she stood up and shifted back to her animagus form, figuring she would make it to her friends quicker in wolf form.

While Euphemia was running through the tunnels, Sirius Black stood in a compromising situation. He stood in the center of a creaky room while Hermione pointed her wand at his face. The situation had escalated quite quickly and things weren't going as he had planned.

Sirius had intended to grab the rat from Ron, but his aim was not as sharp as he thought it was and got Ron's leg instead. The rat squirmed in Ron's hands, begging to be released, but the red-haired boy kept a tighter grip this time. After all, the rat had been in the Weasley family for a long time.

Remus was trying to defuse the situation as well as he possibly could, but he was getting nowhere anytime soon. Sirius had never intended for it to come this far.

"If you want to kill Harry, you'll have to kill us too!" The young girl who Sirius had learned to be Hermione, spoke fiercely. The accusation seemed insane as he would never think of killing Harry.

"No, only one will die tonight," Sirius said looking directly at the rat in Ron's hands.

A young boy who looked just like James stepped forward. He had the same wild black hair and face shape, but instead of hazel eyes, he had bright green eyes. Just like Lily's, he thought.

"Then it'll be you!" He really did remind him of James. The young boy had been able to find friends that would defend him with their lives, just as James, Remus, and Sirius would have. Peter, however, did not stick to his promise. When his friend had needed support and protection, he had caved and gave them away.

"I didn't mean you," Sirius pointed behind Harry. "Him."

"You're not killing Ron." The dirtied man slapped his hand on his forehead.

He pushed forward. "Not Ron, the bloody rat." Sirius ripped 'Scabbers' from Ron's hands. Everyone was quite confused as he set the rat on the piano and shot a white light at him but missed slightly. Remus tried and they took turns aiming for the rat. Eventually, Sirius landed one on the creature.

The rat formed into an adult man in a black pinstripe suit, looking rather tattered. He looked at his hand and there was a finger missing from when he had tried to frame Sirius. Peter looked up at the two men standing in front of him, his old friends. He rushed forward and tried to embrace them.

"Locomotor Mortis," Sirius spoke and Peter's legs locked together and he fell to the ground. He started to exclaim. "Silencio." Remus and Sirius pulled him off to the side so he wasn't in the way while they discussed. A loud thumping sounded in the hallway and everyone in the room turned to look in that direction.

A couple of seconds later, a white wolf came around the corner and shifted to a young girl with white curly hair. She straightened her posture, fixed her turtleneck, and adjusted her overalls so she didn't look as disheveled. 

She lifted her head and saw a man standing in front of her. Her eyes widened as she realized just exactly who was standing in front of her. He looked closer to see white eyelashes and the same grey eyes he had missed for twelve years. He still loved them.

Sirius couldn't begin to explain how much he had missed his daughter and his friend. Sirius had spent every day of those twelve years thinking about them, endlessly yearning to see them again, hug them again, be there again. He couldn't think of anything else.

It had hurt him immensely to learn that his daughter thought that he had forgotten her completely. It was anything but. All he could do was think about her and how much he wanted to be back there. He would get angry, sitting there thinking about all the many ways the ministry had failed him, throwing him in Azkaban without a trial was another thing to add to the list. He would never forgive the people that took him away from his daughter.

Sirius stepped forward slowly and she drew her wand, pointing it at his face. He held his hands up in surrender and stopped walking. "Euphemia?" He said softly.

He heard her inhale sharply and saw her face pale. "Euphemia, it's me..." He paused. "...it's your Dad." Her arm fell and he saw her eyes begin to fill with tears. She stepped forward and got closer to him. The closer she got, the clearer he could see her. She still had her beautiful pure white hair, beautiful grey eyes, but she now had a long scar going across her face and she seemed sadder than the happy and cheerful two-year-old he had known all those years ago. 

She placed her hands on the sides of his face and almost inspected him. She ran her fingers over every part of his face as if making sure it was really him. He looked thinner and his hair hung limp around his face. His eyes were happy but sad as he looked at her. 

Euphemia looked into his eyes. "Is it really you?" She said, her voice breaking toward the end.

He nodded. "Yes, it's really me." Before Sirius knew it, she jumped at him and wrapped her arms around his body quickly, sobbing softly. He picked her up slightly and she latched onto him, never wanting to let go. Sirius felt himself crying as he held his daughter in his arms for the first time in twelve years.

The reunited father and daughter stood there for a couple of moments and then they were brought back to reality by the man on the ground jumbling around, trying to get away. "Petrificus totalus," Remus spoke quietly. He seized in an instant and stopped squirming.

Euphemia pulled away from the hug but held his hand as if he were going to apparate suddenly. He didn't object as he didn't want to lose her again. 

"So, what actually is going on?" Harry asked.

Sirius was quick to explain. "That man was the person who gave your parents up. About two weeks before the night your parents died, there was a prophecy about a little boy born at the end of July who would overthrow the Dark Lord. They went into hiding to protect you, knowing that this could be dangerous if Voldemort found out." He started to explain.

Harry gave him Sirius a confused look. "What does this man have to do with my parents?" He asked.

"Your father, Remus, Peter, and I used to be best friends at Hogwarts and even afterward. We had vowed to protect each other. James and Lily chose me as a secret keeper for the location where they were hiding but changed their minds later as they figured Voldemort would come looking for me first since I was closer to James. They switched it to Peter and apparently he wasn't loyal enough." He continued explaining.

"He gave up your parents to Voldemort and that's why they're dead," Remus spoke up. Euphemia looked over to her uncle to see that pained look on his face. Everyone looked at Peter, now glaring at the petrified man.

Sirius turned around and walked towards the man lying on the ground. "How could you give them up? They were your best friends." He paused, going over the thoughts he's had for the past twelve years. "I should kill you."

Euphemia placed a hand on her father's shoulder. "Dad, no. You can't. You don't want to be in any more trouble than you already are." He stood up and walked away from the disgusting rat.

Sirius sighed and stepped away from him. "Let's get out of here."

Remus and Harry assisted Ron out of the Shrieking Shack and through the long, almost mile-long corridor. Once they made it out of the whomping willow, they sat Ron down in a soft patch of grass to rest. Euphemia saw Sirius motion her over to him. She walked over and rubbed her arms, feeling a little chilly.

She stood next to him as they looked up at Hogwarts Castle. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side. She wrapped an arm around his waist in a side hug. He was the first to speak. "I missed you," he said with a deep pang in his heart.

"I missed you too," she spoke back softly. "I missed you a lot."

He leaned over and kissed her on the top of the head, just like he used to. Sirius sniffled. "I'm so sorry, darling." She looked up at him and saw him crying. "I'm so so sorry." He pulled her into a full-on hug.

"Don't apologize," she started crying as well. Euphemia stuffed her face into the old jacket he was wearing. Somehow it still smelled of him, the cologne he always wore that gave her an intense nostalgic feel. "Just, please, promise me..." She paused taking a deep breath. "Promise me, you're never leaving ever again." 

"I promise." He kissed her head once more and pulled back.

Just then, Harry walked over to them and cleared his throat. "I, um, sorry I was so aggressive earlier," Harry spoke gently to Sirius with genuine eyes. Sirius gave him a small smile.

"It's not your fault," he said and walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You haven't gotten a straight answer from the beginning."

"I suppose not," he paused. "You proved you didn't do it though." Harry smiled. "Effie tried to reason with me several times, but I was a little stubborn."

Sirius looked over at Euphemia with a smile on his face and pulled her over so she wasn't in the background. "I tried my best," she said shyly. He chuckled lightly.

"You said you were close to my father?" Harry questioned.

"More than close, we were practically brothers. In my sixth year, my parents disowned me and I went to your dad's. His parents took me in and treated me as if I were another son." He spoke, reminiscing about the holidays and summers spent at the Potter's.

"What were their names?" His daughter asked.

He looked over at her with a smile. "Fleamont and Euphemia," he spoke and her eyes widened.

"Really? Is that why you named me Euphemia?" She asked, a smile in her eyes.

"Yes, she was the sweetest woman and I couldn't think of a better thing to name you. She would have been delighted to meet you, had she gotten the chance." She blushed and thought about what it would have been to meet the woman she was named after. He turned to Harry slightly. "She would have been excited to meet you too, Harry. She was always pressuring James and Lily to have a child."

They all laughed lightly. "Effie mentioned something a couple of months back about how we were supposed to grow up together after that night? What did she mean?" He asked.

Sirius sighed. "Your parents asked me to be your Godfather after you were born and wanted me to raise you if anything were to happen to them. It would have been that way too if we hadn't been betrayed. You would have grown up in a loving home and learning about magic," he exclaimed. "You would have been able to have the childhood you should have had in the first place. I'm sorry for that," he stopped and Harry shook his head.

"I know now that it wasn't your fault for what happened, don't blame yourself for that," Harry spoke confidently. "Anyways, Effie is my family now and so are you, Sirius."

"We'll be our own family and make the future better," Sirius pulled the two teenagers into a warm hug and they all wrapped their arms around each other. 

All of a sudden, they heard a painful howl and turned around to see Remus already starting to shift into his secondary form. She looked at the moon and saw that it was, in fact, a full moon. She quickly shifted into her animagus form and ran over to him. She tried to bark at him softly to get him to calm down, but he wasn't.

She was beginning to panic. Euphemia had never tried to handle the situation when there were other people around him. They had never had that issue before because barely anyone knew about the secret. She felt nervousness bubble up to her throat and tried to distract her uncle away from the three terrified teenagers in front of him. She saw him about to pounce towards the three and leaped into action. 

Remus' long claws dug into the belly of Euphemia's wolf form and barked harshly as she scratched him back. He cowered back and decreased his distance between the teenagers sitting against the tree. She saw a drop of blood fall to the ground and winced as she moved forward. Euphemia wanted this to end as calmly as possible. 

Remus' wolf whimpered as he looked at his pup's bleeding stomach. She was starting to get a little woozy from the pain. She motioned with her paw towards the forest. She was part of his pack and he would, on occasion, listen to her. She ran ahead to see if he would follow and he did. This didn't have to be violent and she wasn't going to let it be that way.

Sirius followed them and Euphemia looked at him with pain shimmering in her eyes.

You need to go back to the others. Sirius spoke to her with clear concern lacing his voice.

Euphemia shook her head. No, I need to be with him. She argued.

You are bleeding, go back to the castle, and get help. I will handle him. I used to do this sort of thing too, he said sternly, the assertive fatherly tone shining through. 

Her ears pressed back and she bowed a little in submission. Take care of him, please. She spoke softly.

He nodded. Of course, pup. He nuzzled her head and then pushed her back towards the clearing.

Be careful, she spoke as she walked away.

I will be. He responded and then she heard the footsteps retreating into the forest.

A tear fell onto her soft fur. She walked back to the others and then collapsed back onto the ground. Her stomach didn't hurt that bad, so just laid there for a little bit. The ugly rat had disappeared somewhere into the forest during the chaos of Remus shifting and was now nowhere to be found. The other teenagers talked frantically about where Pettigrew might have gone but had given up on the subject, knowing it would be impossible to find him now.

Euphemia shifted back, feeling tired of being in her wolf form, for now, having spent so much time in it during the day. She sat up against the tree and felt the ache in her abdomen. The pain hadn't been this intense in her wolf form and it made the world spin. The trio looked over to her with concerned eyes as they saw blood soaking through her overalls.

"Effie, we have to get you to the hospital wing," Harry spoke in a panicked voice whilst applying pressure to her stomach. Everyone was panicking around her and then all of a sudden Sirius was kneeling over her.

She looked over at him. "I t-told you to stay with him," she spoke stuttering.

"I'm sorry, but you are my daughter. Remus will be fine on his own. He's done it before by himself," Sirius spoke and picked her up and ran to the school. She passed out in his arms along the way.

After what felt like hours of sleep, Euphemia woke up to a feeling of complete dread. She looked around and saw the stone ceilings of the hospital wing. She shot out of bed but instantly regretted it as she felt a huge pain in her stomach. She lifted up the striped pajama shirt she was wearing and saw a bandage wrapped around her torso, blood seeping through a little bit.

She pushed through and stood up. Her long hair fell on her face from the sides, this time a dark blue, an emotion she had been having too much lately. She looked around and saw Ron on one of the beds sleeping soundly. She ran over to him quickly and gently shook him by the shoulder.

"Ron. Ron! What happened?" She asked quietly.

Very groggily, he replied. "You passed out on the way to the castle and Sirius brought you back to the school." He paused and she saw a look of dread cross his eyes. "As soon as you were safe and being cared for, he was brought to the highest tower and locked him away."

"What, Ron?" She asked, feeling impatient.

He sighed. "The ministry is sending dementors to perform the kiss on him." Euphemia's eyes widened in fear.

"Thanks, Ron! I must be going now." She said, already starting to walk away.

"But Effie-" He protested.

"Bye!"


End file.
